Cómo ser un rompecorazones, por Marco Bodt
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: [AU. Secuela de "Los chocolates solo se regalan en San Valentín"] "A mí me gustan las mujeres, tú solo eres la excepción" Desde que Jean dijo eso, Marco se dispuso a hallar qué hacía a sus amigos tener parejas tan estables. Lo que encontró fue toda una sorpresa.


Bueno, de alguna manera terminé enganchada al fic anterior, y de alguna manera, terminé haciéndole una secuela. Guau. Cosas que pasan.

Este también será un fanfic corto, espero, y tendrá clasificación M, lo que quiere decir que habrá sexo y groserías, muchísimo más que en el anterior. Será un centric!JeanMarco, pero las otras parejas serán casi tan protagonistas como ellos, so. Disfruten :D

Todos los errores son míos.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

* * *

Este fic está dedicado a todas las maravillosas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer "Los chocolates solo se regalan en San Valentín", especialmente a _quei_ y a _Nikki_. Muchas gracias por soportar mis malas ideas.

* * *

0.

El prefacio

Marco supo que la cabecera de la cama se había roto cuando sintió una astilla clavándosele en la mano izquierda.

—Marco…

—No te detengas.

Jean escupió un sonidillo ahogado, algo que quizás era un "sí" o quizás un gruñido, y la parte racional de Marco, la que estaba enterrada bajo toneladas de excitación, se rio a carcajadas en su cara por semejante estupidez, como si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que Jean se hubiera detenido por una simple cabecera rota, o unas cuantas astillas.

Qué idiota, ah.

Jean le envolvió la cintura con el brazo derecho, instándolo a echar las caderas más hacia atrás, al tiempo que aprovechó para jalarle el cabello con la mano libre. Marco estaba viendo estrellas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado solamente en la sensación de la polla de Jean perforándolo lento y profundo, golpeando su próstata cada tanto. Se aferró al pedazo de madera roto, en las astillas clavándosele en la carne, su parte racional diciéndole que reparar eso les costaría un ojo de la cara a cada uno.

Ni siquiera se tomó un momento para escucharlo.

—Estoy tan cerca —gruñó Jean en su oreja.

 _Pues bueno, eso es nuevo_ , pensó Marco, buscando desesperadamente algo que lo distrajera de su propio orgasmo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de su novio, y giró un poco más sus caderas, balbuceando incoherencias ante la intensidad de las sensaciones. La boca de Jean se pegó a su cuello, chupando la piel de ahí con suficiente fuerza como para dejarle una buena mata de cardenales al día siguiente, todo dientes ásperos y saliva. Marco gimió con los labios apretados, dejando la cabecera para clavar sus dedos en las caderas de Jean, usando lo poco que le quedaba de juicio para encontrarse a mitad de camino de sus embistes.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que mañana le dolería la espalda. Y las rodillas.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Jean, repentinamente, las uñas hundiéndosele en la piel de la cintura como si quisiera arrancársela—. ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

Todo era un caos de sensaciones, piel, saliva, suspiros y fricción. Marco sentía su propia erección tiesa, dolorida, ansiosa por un poco de atención, y requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad —que, a estas alturas, no era mucha— para no ceder y terminar tocándose, porque si lo hacía, ahí acabaría todo. Y, bueno, no quería _acabar_.

El orgasmo le arañó las paredes de la cordura, empujándolo un milímetro más cerca, pero él se negó a ceder.

—¡Joder! —volvió a maldecir su novio, con la voz tan ronca que parecía como si estuviera recuperándose de una disfonía profesional.

Le giró el rostro, obligándolo a torcer el cuello como si fuera uno de esos bichos raros que aparecen en las películas de terror, y le devoró la boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Marco gimió contra su lengua, tan desesperado como el otro, chupándole la respiración a bocanadas, robándole los suspiros y atrapándolo con los propios. Los labios de Jean estaban calientes, ávidos, buscaban y reclamaban y se apretaban sobre los suyos como si hubieran sido hechos para eso.

Uh.

—¡Mierda! —escupió, jadeando tan feo que, de no ser porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, Marco hubiera creído que el pobre estaba sufriendo una aneurisma.

Su mente estaba embotada de sensaciones, llena hasta el tope de la bruma propia de la excitación y la lujuria, pero en el momento en Jean llegó al clímax, la parte racional de su mente le recordó algo muy, muy importante: no tenían condón.

Ja.

Propio de un estudiante de medicina.

Jean farfulló una letanía de groserías mezcladas con su nombre, pero Marco apenas lo escuchó, demasiado inmerso en la sensación de la eyaculación caliente derramándose dentro de él. Creyó que perdía la cabeza en ese mismo momento, sintiendo como si debajo de la piel le estallaran pequeños fuegos artificiales, transformándolo todo en un cúmulo espeso e intenso, como si estuviera sumergiéndose en una piscina llena de plomo. El mundo entero le supo increíblemente insignificante, reduciéndose únicamente a Jean, él, esa habitación, las sábanas sudadas y su respiración errática.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no se corrió.

Jean salió de él con un suspiro satisfecho, completamente saciado, y apoyó la cara contra su espalda. No dijo nada, solamente se mantuvo así, sus dedos todavía recorriéndole el torso y sus labios dejando besos suaves en su columna. Marco tampoco dijo nada, disfrutando él mismo del sosiego post-orgásmica de su novio, usando todo el control que estaba en su poder para tranquilizar la palpitante sensación de ansiedad y frustración que se encontraba en su ingle. Amaba la suavidad y calidez que se apoderaba de Jean después de llegar al clímax, pero si no se corría pronto estaba bastante seguro que moriría. Y tampoco quería decirle nada, pero. Podía sentir el semen resbalándose lentamente entre sus muslos y, bueno.

 _Lo necesito tanto, Jean._

—Marco —murmuró entre dientes, como si la lengua misma le pesara. Terminó por deslizarse hasta acabar sentado en la cama, sus manos firmes y seguras amasando sus nalgas—, todavía no te has corrido.

Marco se llevó una mano a su erección, tocándose un par de veces, tan inquieto y desesperado que él mismo se sorprendía de lo necesitado que estaba.

—Date la vuelta.

La voz de Jean se sentía como un manotazo en su piel ardiente, ronca y áspera como una lija.

Marco hizo lo que le indicó, todavía de rodillas sobre el colchón, su corazón corriendo y su polla rogando por un poco de atención. Jean se levantó un poco, solo lo necesario para acercarse a su rostro y comerle los labios, tragándose sus jadeos como si fueran agua. Marco le clavó las uñas en el pecho, sintiéndose un desastre, una persona completamente diferente a su "yo" habitual. Con Jean siempre era así, como si dejara de pensar y lo único que importara fuera la apabullante necesidad de meterse bajo su piel.

—Déjame correrme —suplicó, su voz convertida en un gemido de desesperación. Dios, al día siguiente se sentiría tan tonto por eso, pero ahora mismo no podía importarle menos.

Jean le puso el pulgar derecho en los labios, pellizcándoselo suavemente, la mirada en sus ojos la misma que ponía cuando decidía que iba a joderlo todo de manera espectacular.

—Voy hacer que te corras —aseguró, y por fin, _por fin_ , envolvió sus dedos en su erección—, y que digas mi nombre tan alto que incluso tu madre en Trost te escuche.

Jean volvió a sentarse sobre las sábanas, mirándolo desde abajo con esa expresión que todos calificaban como arrogante, pero que Marco sabía claramente que escondía más picardía e inteligencia de lo que muchos podrían esperar. Sintió como si la piel le picara, como si le rociaran gasolina y luego lo prendieran en llamas, y realmente llegó a rogarle al cielo no venirse únicamente por la fuerza de esa mirada, porque sería sumamente decepcionante. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez resultaría insoportable.

Entonces Jean se inclinó y le dio un beso a la punta de su erección. No fue sorpresivo, ni tampoco inesperado pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan lleno de anticipación que terminó saltando en su sitio, como si quisiera escaparse de su pellejo para salir huyendo de ahí.

—Ow —masculló.

Jean soltó una risita burlona entre dientes, arrastrando sus labios sobre su polla, lo suficientemente lento como para que fuera consciente de cada una de las sensaciones, pero no tanto como para darle la liberación que tanta anhelaba. Un gruñido profundo se acumuló en su pecho, resistiendo la necesidad de empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, y Jean tuvo el descaro de volver a reírse, repartiendo una línea de besos húmedos y calientes sobre toda su longitud.

—Vamos… —rogó, llevando sus manos al cabello de su novio, pero ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de hacer nada más—. Jean…

—Estás desesperado.

Su mano lo bombeó un par de veces, lento y firme, un movimiento que solo servía para mantenerlo al borde y nada más. Marco sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, no muy seguro de si por la desesperación, la ansiedad o la frustración, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado por la fuerza de su propia excitación que de repente se sintió abrumado, como si fuera a perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro. La boca húmeda y caliente de Jean chupó suavemente sus bolas sin dejar de masturbarlo, todo saliva y succiones rítmicas, y casi se sintió capaz de arrancarle el pelo de tanto jalárselo.

—Jean, _por favor…_

Su lengua recorrió la forma curvada de su erección, repitiendo el mismo movimiento de arriba abajo un par de veces, como si fuera una paleta.

—Estás _tan_ desesperado —murmuró, para luego metérselo todo en la boca.

Marco no gritó, ni saltó, ni tampoco empujó; se quedó quieto, disfrutando hasta la última célula de su cuerpo del calor suave y mojado que lo envolvía como si fuera una prisión. Jean lo sujetó de las caderas, con fuerza suficiente para detenerlo de moverse, y comenzó a chuparlo profundamente, casi al punto de tragárselo hasta la base, para luego alejarse rápidamente y volver hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Su garganta vibraba de manera deliciosa, acompañando los roncos gemidos de gusto que se quedaban atrapados mientras lo chupaba, incrementando la ya ofuscada mente de Marco.

—Oh, Dios. ¡Jean, Jean!

Sus caderas embistieron inútilmente contra sus manos, que mantenían en su lugar como si fueran grilletes, y Marco comenzó a desear no haber nacido nunca, lo que fuera necesario para evitar esa tortura. Jean se retiró hasta la punta, jadeando casi tan fuerte como él mismo, y entonces hizo eso que siempre hacía cuando quería volverlo loco, donde lo masturbaba lo justo para traer su prepucio a su posición original y luego lo tomaba suavemente entre sus labios para succionarlo.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás.

— _¡Jean!_ —gritó.

Volvió a engullir su polla con hambre, escabullendo su mano hasta su orificio, todavía húmedo y pegajoso de su corrida, y sin darle algún aviso de anticipación deslizó dos dedos dentro suyo. Marco exclamó una incoherencia en voz alta, con la sensación de que no cabía dentro de su propia piel, de que sería mejor morirse ahí, ahora, antes de seguir con eso. Agitó las caderas, no muy seguro de si hacia adelante o hacia atrás, buscando desesperadamente la succión y los dedos de Jean. Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, mezclándose con el sudor que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo, y a decir verdad estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera le importó. Estaba llorando de lujuria, de placer, estaba llorando porque estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que ya podía rozarlo con la punta de sus dedos y aun así no podía alcanzarlo.

Jean le acarició la próstata casi con violencia, incrementando la presión con la que lo chupaba, y Marco se dio cuenta que, si se moría ahí, en ese preciso momento, sería la muerte más cruel y al mismo tiempo misericordiosa en la historia de la humanidad.

—¡Jean, Jean! ¡Quítate, quítate, quítate! ¡Me voy a correr! —le advirtió, jalándole el cabello lo suficiente como para resultar doloroso, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo—. ¡Joder! ¡Maldición! ¡Jean! ¡Jean! ¡Jean!

En el segundo exacto en que llegó al orgasmo, la sensación que lo golpeó fue tan fuerte que fue como morir y renacer, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sintió como si explotara en mil pedazos, como si lo quemaran hasta reducirlo a cenizas, hasta convertirlo en nada, y luego lo volvieran a su estado original. Sus músculos se apretaron y relajaron con violencia, como si quisieran molerle los huesos hasta reducirlos a polvo. Más allá de todo eso, podía sentir los labios de Jean, insistentes, bebiéndose su corrida como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y Marco no pudo evitar pensar lo sucio y excitante que era eso, aunque ya lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes. Se estremeció como un pez luchando por sobrevivir fuera del agua, retorciéndose y balbuceando el nombre de Jean hasta que se quedó sin palabras, sin aliento, sin nada.

Se deslizó de entre los labios de su novio y se dejó caer sobre la cama como si fuera un peso muerto, resoplando como un coche viejo para recuperar el aire.

—Creo que te escucharon hasta Shingashina —se burló Jean, acercándose hasta él para capturar sus labios.

Marco levantó el brazo, que sentía pesado como el plomo, y lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello, manteniéndolo ahí, cerca suyo, perdiéndose en ese beso con sabor a su propia eyaculación.

—La próxima vez has que me escuchen en Marley —suspiró, sin separar del todo sus labios. Cerró los ojos, satisfecho—. Te quiero, Jean.

Jean chistó la lengua.

—Eres tan cursi, ya nadie dice que quiere al otro después del sexo.

Marco se rio entre dientes sin hacer ruido, porque aquello podía ser totalmente cierto pero, ¿quién lo sabía? Por lo que a él concernía, la gente bien podría haber cambiado completamente las reglas de cómo o cuándo debía uno tener sexo, pero a él no le importaba. Se sentía bien decirlo en ese momento, así que él lo había dicho.

—Bueno —comenzó, más que nada para distraerse del sueño. De repente se sentía extremadamente cansado, como si hubiera corrido el maratón de la Facultad de Medicina durante una semana completa. Estaba asqueroso, lleno de sudor, saliva, semen y quién sabe qué otro fluido, e irse a dormir en esa condición sería la cosa más loca que podría llegar hacer en su vida—, ¿qué se supone es lo que dice la gente? Para la próxima vez.

Jean se levantó sobre el codo, mirándolo con la misma mirada de antes. Dios, sentía como si la sangre pudiera hervirle debajo de la piel cada vez que hacía eso.

—Como que estuve grandioso o que soy el mejor con el que has estado. Ya sabes —le ofreció una sonrisilla medio torcida, y entonces bostezó—. También puedes decir que ni polla es la cosa más grande y hermosa que has visto en tu vida. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Como en una porno —puntualizó.

—Como en una porno.

Marco se echó a reír, acercándose más a él hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—En ese caso, puedo decir que estuviste excelente —sintió cómo el calor le subía al rostro, rápido como si encendiera un interruptor. Por Dios, acababa de tener su pene en la boca de ese hombre, ¿y de verdad le daba vergüenza algo como esto?—. Especialmente la parte de la… mamada —carraspeó, y Jean se rio—. Volverías loco a cualquier hombre con eso.

Jean le acarició el cabello, rozando sus labios suavemente en su frente.

—A mí me gustan las mujeres, tú solo eres la excepción —susurró en voz baja, casi entre dientes—. Eso es algo que solo te haría a ti.

Y justo ahí Marco sintió como si le quitaran el suelo debajo de sus pies.

Rodó lejos de él como si lo hubieran electrocutado, repentinamente despierto. _¿Qué era eso que acababa de escuchar?_ Sacudió la cabeza dos veces, descolocado.

—Hey —dijo Jean, mirando en su dirección—, ¿adónde vas?

Marco evitó mirarlo. _¿Qué rayos significaba eso que había escucha…?_

—Voy a darme una ducha, ya vuelvo.

Cuando volvió, Jean se había quedado dormido, y él no durmió realmente durante toda la noche.

 _¿Qué rayos…?_

* * *

Es mi primera vez en varios meses escribiendo smut. Disculpen las incoherencias.

#SalDelClosetJeanKirschtein2K17

Cualquier opinión, déjenme un review.

Besos. Cuídense.

`v`)/


End file.
